Cumpleaños
by FiraLili
Summary: Lagrimas nublaban su vista a la orilla del lago ella lloraba. -Hermy si me dejas explicarte… -No Ronald fuera ¡LARGATE! -¿Estás bien… Granger? -Lárgate Malfoy... Pequeña sabelotodo: Felicidades, espero que tu regalo haya llegado antes de las 12… D.M.


**Hola! Pues mientras esperaba que las musas regresaran empecé a hacer este one-shot, tal vez sea un poco simple a lo que acostumbro a hacer pero es que solo necesitaba liberarme un poco.**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter no me pertenece y tampoco ninguno de sus personajes.

_Esta historia está basada después de la guerra cuando Voldemort había sido derrotado y el trió dorado regresaba a estudiar su séptimo año. Draco se ha recuperado por completo aunque sigue siendo engreído ya no insulta a los hijo de muggles con la frase "Sangre sucia" pero si sigue siendo algo orgulloso por algo es un Malfoy. _

**Dramione. **

_**Cumpleaños.**_

_**El regalo.**_

Lagrimas nublaban su vista a la orilla del lago ella lloraba sus cabellos castaños caían en su espalda como cascada, su cuerpo temblaba por el frio ya que el uniforme no protegía del cruel fría de la noche.

-Pero mira que encontré una sabelotodo llorica- la voz aterciopelada resonó sobre el llanto de ella.

-Lárgate Malfoy- su voz sonaba ahogada.

-Oh, ahora está molesta, que patética eres- veneno destilaba esas palabras.

El silencio reino en el lugar ya no se oía ni siquiera los sollozos de Hermione, Draco se incomodo.

-¡Hey! sabelotodo acaso estas sor…

-¡Malfoy!- él cerro la boca- por favor no estoy de humor para esto, será en otro momento.

Draco frunció el ceño molesto y confundido ¿Qué le había pasado a Granger para no querer pelear? Sin saber muy bien porque se sentó junto a Hermione que se tenso.

-A ver, a ver… dime que te paso "pequeña" sabelotodo- la ironía se podía distinguir a kilómetros.

-Lárgate- no quería hablar con nadie.

-Hey, te estoy proponiendo una tregua- Hermione bufo.

-Malfoy eso ni tú te lo crees.

-Vamos cuéntame.

-¿Y tu porque querrías saberlo? ¿Para seguir burlándote?- sus palabras eran duras y tristes.

El silencio reino de nuevo pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romperlo.

-¡HERMIONE!- antes ese grito la mencionada se reincorporo de golpe, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Ron- susurro.

-¡HERMIONE! Por favor perdóname, no fue mi intención- sus suplicas eran ahogadas y roncas.

Draco se levanto no tenía ganas de pelear con el pelo de zanahoria, no en ese momento. Se oculto entre las sombras de la noche.

Ron apareció corriendo, su cara se ilumino al ver a la castaña

-Hermione por fin yo…

-Tú nada, no quiero verte- lo corto.

-Hermy si me dejas explicarte…

-No Ronald fuera ¡LARGATE!

Sin poder ocultar se decepción se alejo, siempre mirando a la castaña, cuando Ron no fue visible ella cayó de rodillas respirando agitadamente, no quería llorar, no quería llorar… no quería…

-¿Estás bien… Granger?- dudo al preguntar pues no era muy afecto a hacerlo.

Hermione sin pensar en sus acciones se lanzo a los brazos de Draco ocasionando que este cayera sentado con Hermione entre sus piernas, con su cabeza escondida en su pecho y sus manos rodeando su espalda. Draco sorprendido no hizo nada. Ella lloraba ahogando sus sollozos en su pecho mojando la camisa de él, Draco la observaba y le dolía, juro que iba a hacer picadillo a Weasley con un suspiro puso una mano en su espalda y una en su cabello, con delicadeza los comenzó a acariciar, probando que eran suaves y sedosos, y que olían a vainilla.

La respiración de la castaña empezó a acompasarse al igual que sus latidos, el olor a menta de Draco la relajaba se sentía querida y protegida…

Cuando Malfoy calculo que ya estaba calmada pregunto.

-Entonces ¿Me dirás porque llorabas? ¿Qué te hizo Weasley?

Hermione se removió incomoda pero no se aparto… no quería.

-Hoy es mi cumpleaños- susurro, Draco abrió sus ojos sorprendido- y Ron no se acordó.

Draco la oyó suspirar algo en su interior se movió.

-Creo que yo también lo olvide.

La suave risa de Hermione lo estremeció.

-Malfoy, nos odiamos no creo que quisieras saber cuando era mi cumpleaños- contesto con un tono de alegría.

-¿Tú crees eso?- pregunto mientras afianzaba su abrazo con una sonrisa picara.

Hermione se sonrojo e intento apartarse no pudo.

-Malfoy esto es ridículo, suéltame- exclamo ella.

-Draco- susurro él.

Ella se sonrojo mucho mas, desistió en su afán de liberarse, solo se quedo quieta escuchando la suave respiración de Draco, sintiendo como subía y bajaba su pecho toreado y oliendo su fresco aroma a menta.

-Oye ¿Qué quisieras que te regalen?- Hermione despertó de su adormecimientos que estaba sufriendo.

Ella alzo su cabeza clavando sus ojos en los de él, luego suspiro y volvió a esconder su rostro en su pecho. Le gustaba estar ahí.

-Una rosa, solo quisiera una rosa… siempre quise que alguien me regalara una rosa, jamás nadie me dio una, siempre me regalaban cosas materiales carentes de significado por eso… siempre he querido una rosa- susurro.

Él sin poder contenerse tomo su rostro, lo levanto lentamente queriendo ver sus ojos mieles, ella era hermosa, acaricio esas mejillas arreboladas, acerco sus rostros dándole tiempo para apartarse; no lo hizo… la sinceridad con la que ella le hablo fue demasiada, por una extraña razón quería compensarla, quería ser por una vez en su vida el bueno. Unió sus labios en un beso embriagador. Hermione no hizo nada para evitar el beso, de alguna forma lo deseaba, su beso era salvaje para nada dulce pero no le importo, era profundo y arrebatador.

Cuando el aire se hizo necesario se separaron, al momento en que sus miradas se encontraron se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho. Hermione se libero de todo contacto con el Slytherin apenada y confundida.

-Yo… yo… lo siento- alcanzo a pronunciar antes de salir corriendo del lugar, con sus manos sobre sus labios.

Draco aun en el mismo lugar en que le había dejado, rio nerviosamente, paso su mano sobre sus cabellos revolviéndolos.

-Hermione…- una sonrisa se le escapo de sus labios.

Se levanto con una idea.

……………………

Hermione después de esconderse en un baño cercano, se encontraba caminando rumbo a su cuarto, cuando atravesó al sala común no hizo caso a sus amigos que le llamaban, su mente estaba en otra cosa. Al entrar al cuarto agradeció que estuviera vacio… bueno casi vacío, una lechuza le esperaba. Cuando desato la caja la lechuza emprendió el vuelo, con curiosidad abrió la caja.

La tapa se le resbalo de las manos, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al tomar una rosa salvaje que se encontraba dentro de ese paquete. Una nota cayó al suelo pero ella no lo noto, tal vez al rato la leería pero no la necesitaba para saber quien la mando.

_Pequeña sabelotodo:_

_Felicidades, espero que tu regalo haya llegado antes de las 12…._

_D.M._

Tal vez su cumpleaños no haya sido el peor.

**Bien aquí termine esta historia. Como había dicho tal vez no sea lo que acostumbro a escribir… pero es que no estaba inspirada.**

**Advertencia: **A los que leen el Dramione "Venganza" pronto subiré la continuación. Es que he estado con exámenes. Hasta pronto.

Les pido un **¡FAVOR!**

**¿Me dejan reviews? **

**Gracias de antemano. **


End file.
